frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Wiki:Obtaining user rights
On the Frozen Wiki, obtaining rights is based on tiers, with rollback rights leading to admin status, and admin status leading to bureaucrat status. With the exception of rollback rights, obtaining user rights is based on a nomination process that is followed by discussion-based voting. This means that votes that lack proper reasoning will be disregarded. You cannot nominate yourself. Positions will open on a need-basis, so do not add a nomination if they are closed. Users wishing for rollback status may request at any time, either on this page or on a bureaucrat's wall. Bureaucrats may also offer these rights at their own discretion, in consultation with the candidate. Procedures Nomination and voting As a general rule, nominations should be made by users who have actively contributed for at least six months. Along with the nomination, users should provide a statement of no more than 100 words to provide reasoning. The nomination process should occur at the start of a month, and new nominations will not be accepted a week into the month. During this week, users will be free to ask optional questions to the nominees. After nominations are closed, the voting process will begin and take place over a period of two weeks. Self-votes will not count. To nominate a user, please do so with the following format:: Username . Place your statement under this heading. When nominating, asking questions, or voting, please sign your comments with: ~~~~. Resolution Following this, the votes will then be processed. The nominee with the most supporting votes is considered first. If there is a support rate of 80% or more, the rights will be granted. A support rate of between 75% and 80% will require bureaucratic discretion; this is where the questions to the nominees are taken into greater consideration. A nominee with a rate of support below 70% will not be given rights. This process moves from nominee to nominee until rights are granted. If none of the nominees have a support rate of greater than 70%, then the one with the highest rate of support will be given rights. In the case of any draws, the nominee with the greater number of administrator votes will be considered first. If this is not sufficient, bureaucratic intervention will be required. Bureaucrat nominations Heimr Arnadalr The state of the wiki has been deteriorating due to the lack of active administrators, who have the ability to delete files and block troublesome users. As the sole active rollback, and given this wiki's set up chain of succession, I nominate myself, Heimr Arnadalr, for bureaucrat and administrator rights. Since we do still have a couple of active users, I intend to adopt this wiki and this nomination is my message to the community noting such. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 11:27, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :I think Heimr Arnadalr is a great rollback and he should be a Bureaucrat on the Frozen Wiki. I hope he becomes a bureaucr on this wiki. PandaGirl1 (talk) 21:58, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree that Heimr Arnadalr will be perfect as an admin and bureaucrat, especially since we do not have any active bureaucrats, and he has done great work reverting edits containing information that is false information or unnecessary. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:24, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Administrator nominations Humphry02 I would also like to declare that I wish to have the rights to delete unnecessary media and pages, in order to have more powers on this Wiki. One of the reasons for my inactivity is due to the lack of power I possess to handle recent occurrences, being unable to remove redundant content. Heimr Arnadalr will be an excellent choice for this Wiki to have as a team leader; he is normally the one to respond to any edit that is not in line with Wiki practice. I wish, however, for myself to also have a supporting role, so that we may have at least two leaders for consultation. There is a lot of content to go through, and for us both to exercise bureaucratic/administrative rights will go a long way to streamline the process and get the Wiki back on track. Humphry02 (talk) 00:23, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :For your longtime service to the Frozen Wiki, and because I could use the help, I have made you an admin. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 11:57, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Rollback requests AwesomeOrange89 Hello fellow Frozeniers! You may or may not remember me, but I am AwesomeOrange89, Chad012, Chad, Olaf, whatever you want to call me. I used to be a Bureaucrat on here, at one point even becoming the Executive Director, until I became inactive. I want to get back involved on the wiki. In the time that has passed between October and now, I have seen many new faces, brand new ideas, and an ultimate funness increase! Yes, I know that "funness" may not be a word, but it definitely should be. My goal as a rollback is to assist the current admins, assist the community, and help lead the wiki into 2015. I will assist the admins by going through a lot, and reverting any vandalism I see. I will also go through the reports and fix those as well. This will allow more time for the admins to be focused on you guys, rather than the vandals. For the community I will be able to answer any questions, be here to chat, and make some user boxes for you guys. I will be the best friend you ever had!!! :P. I will help lead this wiki by lending my ideas to the new projects popping up all over, such as the new edits, a revamp in the articles, and a new rule book. I feel I am ready for the mop and bucket, what do you think? Let me know and thanks for reading! AwesomeOrange89 (talk) 6:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :While I myself am not the most active user (that title goes to Dragonboy, for sure), I do take an active interest in this wiki and its comings and goings. Unfortunately, I have to oppose this because, simply, you are not active. A rollback is a user who is given a few extra tools to help with the maintenance of a wiki, and your contributions do not show a need for these tools at all. It's all well and good to say you //will do such things to help the wiki, however with the last time you edited a page being in September, there simply is no evidence to show that you require such tools. 14:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Fruipit summed it up quite well. While quality edits are emphasized over quantity, you only have 12 edits to the mainspace, and the last one was in September. Also, the fact that you uploaded a file solely for use on this page would indicate you do not have a clear grasp of our image policy, and this is notwithstanding the fact that animated .gif files are disallowed on the wiki. Since rollbacks help with maintenance, they need to be active and understand the policies of the site. With regards to the last part of your statement, I would also like to emphasize that this is a community site. Everyone's contributions/suggestions are welcome, so you shouldn't feel that you need rollback status to "help lead the wiki into 2015." Dragonboy6491 (talk) 17:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) While I do understand you want this title, my question is, will you use these rights properly? Putting this in a nutshell, for the benefit of the wiki, a rollback must be at ease with editing, and that was a fragment piece of your period of activity on the wiki previously that was missing. I'm glad that you still would like to take on these responsibilities and help the wiki some more, but being a single user who helps out and has open suggestions on the wiki already is for the good already. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 14:11, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Fruipit I know this may seem a little sus due to the ongoing discussion, however I, Fruipit, would like to request rollback rights. As my edits favour the more technical side of the wiki, and not so much the content, I feel like what I can achieve could be augmented with rollback powers. I understand if my activity is not quite enough to get them. Ideally, I would like to be able to delete certain things, as (as Dragonboy can attest) many of my time is spent adding deletion notices and removing redirects, however I'm not sure if that is a default feature for rollbacks. Thank you. 12:28, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think deletion is a default rollback feature, but we can always set up a discussion to gather community consensus and send a link to that thread to Special:Contact. Wikia staff would then be able give rollbacks the ability to delete pages. :That said, I still think rollback would be a useful tool for Fruipit. She has a solid understanding of how we operate and has often corrected/undid the work of others, signifying her interest in maintenance. I don't think the activity factor is a major issue seeing as it's the quality of edits that count. And while we don't get a lot of vandalism, there's no doubt in my mind that being a rollback would help Fruipit when she does need to undo a poor edit. Dragonboy6491 (talk) 13:53, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::It has been done; I have no doubt that you'll use the rollback function well :) Dragonboy6491 (talk) 12:14, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you :) 12:33, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Heimr Arnadalr I would like to request rollback rights. I have only been here a short while but I believe I have shown myself to be a maintenance-oriented contributor. I have undone many edits, involved myself in correcting work, occasionally marked items for deletion, and overall, I have a good grasp on wiki policy. Thank you for your consideration. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 15:07, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :I have to oppose this one two grounds: the first is that, simply, you've engaged in several unconstructive edit wars before, which is not the behaviour of a rollback. The second is that your edits to articles are limited, and there are many double-ups. You've barely been here a month; I don't feel that time is enough for you to gain the knowledge and experience to be a rollback. Your behaviour has only strengthened that belief. 04:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Not done. You have indeed shown interest in maintaining our pages with the undoing of edits, but I cannot in good conscience grant you rollback rights due to your behavior. On more than one occasion, you have left extremely curt edit summaries, as well as interact with other users in an unconstructive manner, which leads me to conclude that you do not yet possess the attitude needed from a rollback. Dragonboy6491 (talk) 12:15, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Humphry02 I would like to nominate Humphry02 for the position of rollback. He has an active interest in the wiki and I feel it is in our best interests to provide him with the rollback function to aid him when he needs to undo bad faith edits quickly. I hope that he accepts this nomination so that he can help the wiki further. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 15:11, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well I thank Heimr for his kind words and trust. I was biding my time until after exams, but if others feel that way about me I have no reason to object to such a position. There was a case recently where rollback would have been useful, but I had to ask Dragonboy to do it instead :-) Humphry02 (talk) 15:16, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Done :). I have no doubt you'll use the tool well. My only recommendation is that you familiarize yourself a little more with code, since it appears to be your weak spot in terms of maintenance. But don't let that discourage you, as we all have room for improvement ^^ Dragonboy6491 (talk) 15:25, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I thank you for this opportunity :-) I will certainly familiarise myself more with code; my first thought was to go to sandbox and have a go at it there :-) Humphry02 (talk) 16:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Heimr Arnadalr (2) Greetings, I would like to try to request rollback rights again. It has been some time since my previous request and I believe I have since become a better editor. Recently, I cleaned up the transcript sections of the deleted scenes, as well as marked multiple unused items for deletion and replaced images for higher quality. I believe this displays an interest wiki maintenance, which the rollback function would help immensely with. Thank you for your consideration. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 21:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :I believe that your attitude and editing is improving, and I am pleased to see that you are making positive changes to articles. However, although I see the changes you have made recently are a push in the right direction, I would like to see this consistency held for a short while longer. Over summer we will have much work to do and it may test us all in many respects, and should you maintain this prevailing attitude I see no reason for you to not be given user rights. May I also ask others to consider the necessity of another rollback, and should it be what the community needs. In any case I will welcome the final outcome of your request. Humphry02 (talk) 00:19, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it's great that you would like to re-request for this title. You've clearly improved in editing and I can tell you put lots of effort in what you're doing. You and Humphry would work great together as a rollback-editing duo, in my opinion. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 06:38, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::So does that mean I've been promoted? Your response suggests thus, but I do not have the rollback tag, so I may have missed something. Either way, I respect your decision. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 20:59, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Heimr Arnadalr (3) Greetings. I, Heimr Arnadalr, am requesting once more for rollback rights. It has been some time since my last request, and I believe I have continued to uphold my interest in site maintenance by doing quality control recent edits, so the rollback tool would be most helpful in continuing these endeavors. The Admins have been very quiet as of late, so having an extra rollback to help with vandalism could be useful. Thank you for your consideration. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 01:08, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for your request, Heimr. After thinking about this for a little while, this time, I'm all for it and will happily give you the rights. We could really use a new rollback and helping hand over here at this time of late, since I'm so incredibly caught up with schoolwork and projects on other wikis, I can barely keep up with this and all the other wiki's activity. I'm sure the others are thinking the same as me. Again, thank you for your interest. :) Mojojojo13579 (talk) 02:02, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you; I will do my best to continue helping the wiki. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 00:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC)